A considerable number of structures have been proposed in an effort to successfully restrain vibrational tendencies in vehicles from causing rotation of remote control mirror faces in the plane of the glass and without interfering with the universal pivoting action at the mirror which mimics the motion imparted to tensioned cables from a remote operating handle and actuator. The actuator is usually adjacent the driver in a vehicle. One of the most interesting means has been the insertion of an integrated pair of compression pivots intermediate a mirror back and a support pedestal. In this manner lineal pivots are formed which allow for rotation on a pair of transverse axes thereby allowing a substantially uniform and substantial non-eccentric rotation as between a fixed element (pedestal) and movable element (mirror) and the latter moving in accord with coordinated cable displacement. Such a system is generally embodied in the application for U.S. Letters Patent, Ser. No. 403,192.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,598 of Keith J. Menger, a single piece compression mounted element is shown which comprises a pair of spaced apart spherical extensions connected together by a connecting arm having a flat upper surface and having a depending arcuate lower extension. The two spherical extensions impinge into mating dimples provided in a mirror back. The arcuate lower extension extends into a slot and the slot allows the limited rocking of the entire compression element on the arcuate extension in the slot in a direction transverse to the axis of said arcuate extension. This tilts the arm and attached spherical portions while rocking in the slots and allowing the mirror or mirror back to also move around an axis defined by the two spherical extensions. This (to the extent of avoiding interference) allows a universal movement of the mirror while preventing rotation of the mirror glass or glass case or back. The problem of such a construction is that compactness is sacrificed by requiring unusual extension of the spherical elements to increase the movement limits and if compactness is retained the dimension of the flats in the arm imposes interference restrictions as it encounters the mirror case or back.
Accordingly, the present invention is addressed to the provision of an improved compression pivot structure and more particularly to a compact arrangement of a compression pivot structure while allowing maximum rotational excursion of the mirror or mirror case on the spherical surfaces while under restraint against rotation of the mirror in the plane of the mirror. Other objects, substantially simplifying the compression pivot seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,598 will become increasingly apparent as the description proceeds.